Season 3 1/2~*~
by Vika
Summary: The Tamers are all grown up, Takato and Henry are lawyers, Jeri's a teacher and author, and Rika is a police officer, and she has two kids, Sizzi and Vika, but they're not just kids, they're Tamers! Them and their friends are here to save both worlds!


"I'm bored..." I mumbled.  
  
"I can see that." my big bro Sizzi replied.  
  
"I'm bored..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Me and my big bro were lying on the floor, starring into space. The soft carpet of the floor was just plain itchy, but for some weird reason, I stayed there. My house was invaded my video games and toys, but each and every one of them we played or beat. The excitement never last for most of the games. But then I got an idea.  
  
"Let's play bomber man 64!"  
  
"But that game is old..." Sizzi replied.  
  
"Dude, remember the last time we played it? We laughed our guts out!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
As we played, I was getting beaten as usual, but it was fun, as we all blew up, we were laughing, and then I saw something shiny come out of Sizzi's laptop.  
  
"Look Sizzi!"  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Sizzi grabbed the shiny thing, and it turned out to be, two,  
  
BLUE CARDS.  
  
"Ok dude, you're the smart one, so tell me what that thing is. It came out of your computer." I said.  
  
"I don't know what it is. But I think it's a Digimon Battling card. See the yellow Agumon?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Let's slide it through our card reader."  
  
He tossed me a card, as I picked up my card reader, I slid it through, as Sizzi slid it through his, and then there was a bright light, and then our card readers turned into a weird looking device.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"It looks like a kinda Digivice."  
  
"Ooooo, we're Digidestend!"  
  
"Maybe. But the show doesn't have anything like this."  
  
Sizzi started looking at it, until till he said, "It's a D-arc."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look on the back idiot."  
  
I turned the D-arc around, and saw tiny writing, and it said, "D-arc, not sold any where. Only for Digimon Tamers."  
  
"What kinda toy says, 'not sold any where?" I asked.  
  
"THIS ISN'T A TOY!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I think we're supposed to slide something through here." Sizzi said.  
  
"Oooo, DIGITAL. This thingy is digital dude! DIGITAL, DIGITAL MONSTERS."  
  
"Good observations, Vika, but I already figured that out."  
  
"Digimon always change stuff or something...." I thought.  
  
"I know Vika..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You said that Digimon always change stuff or something."  
  
"Can you read minds?!"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Forget it..."  
  
"Let's just slide or pictures in, and get Digimon."  
  
"Ok Sizzi."  
  
I grabbed my picture of my made up Digimon, and slid it through the D-arc. I saw Sizzi do the same thing, but I always wondered how Sizzi would hide that over grown Agumon from mom if we really had it. We waited for a few seconds, then there was a bright light shining from the D-arc, but then nothing happened.  
  
"Stupid D-arc...." I mumbled.  
  
"It probably takes time."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Well, it's like taking a test. You need to answer all the questions before finishing."  
  
"But when you took the test, you only took like, 2 seconds!"  
  
"But when you-"  
  
"Ok, I get the point...."  
  
"Let's just go play...."  
  
"Ok dude, skateboarding, or surfing?"  
  
"Skateboarding."  
  
It took us about all our playing time to figure out that another girl and guy had the same event that happened to us.  
  
"Keegan, look! Two  
  
BLUE CARDS are coming out of our computer!" Shanna said.  
  
"You're right! Let's see what's going to happen if we slid the card through the card reader!"  
  
They took and slid their cards just like we did, and then Shanna's reader turned into a sliver D-arc, as Keegan's turned into a dark blue one. They also slid a Digimon card through, and the bright light came also, and so they thought that it took time, so they went to the park at the same time as us.  
  
"Sup dudes. Hey, aren't you a girl from Sizzi's school?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he the guy who always gets an A+ in every test and won the math contest for the country?" Shanna asked.  
  
"Nerdy boy!!" Keegan laughed.  
  
"Dude, I'm not nerdy." Sizzi said.  
  
~*~  
  
They told us about their finding of their D-arc, and we told our finding of our D-arc, then Shanna asked, "What color is yours?"  
  
"It's more than one color dude, it's rainbowish. All the light colors." I replied.  
  
"Mine's rainbowish with dark colors." Sizzi said.  
  
"Mine's sliver." Shanna said.  
  
"Dark blue." Keegan muttered.  
  
"Uh, is it just me, or is it getting fogger?" I asked.  
  
"It's is getting fogger!" Shanna replied.  
  
Keegan and Shanna were walking backwards cusuasuly, as me and Sizzi skated to the fogger point. I Kick Flipped on the pipe, and grinded the pipe to go faster, and saw little Digimon!  
  
"SHANNA! KEEGAN!" Sizzi and I shouted.  
  
They ran towards us, and then their eyes were wide open.  
  
"Hi!" a Salamon said.  
  
Shanna picked up Salamon, as she knew her, and hugged her in her arms.  
  
"Are you guys going to hug all day?" a Gomamon asked. "If you are, then I'm going to play with Keegan!"  
  
"Yeah! My Digimon!" Kegan shouted.  
  
"If you are going to spend your day playing around instead of reading a book or learn more, then that's fine with me. Sizzi, you know a good book, don't you?" Sizzi's made up Digimon, Airdemon asked.  
  
"Yeah! There's one I know that very amusing!" Sizzi replied.  
  
"Dude, where's my Digimon?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly, from no where, a Digimon popped out!  
  
"ME GONNA SING DA DOOM SONG NOW!!" shouted my made up Digimon, Litecalumon.  
  
"AHH!!" shouted all the Digimon.  
  
"We have Digimon! YA!" Shanna shouted.  
  
"But, what are we going to do with them? We're in the real world, not the Digital World!" I said.  
  
"We're on EARTH Vika, not The Real World."  
  
"Dude, don't be so, uh, really." I replied.  
  
"We better get home." Sizzi said.  
  
"Can we go to your house?" Keegan asked.  
  
"Ok dude, but only cuz you have a Digimon like me and Sizzi." I replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Me, Sizzi, Shanna and Keegan had the best 2 days of our lives with our Digimon. We played and played, and, uh, played. But there were some bad points. Litecalumon, well, she's part TV and part Gir. But the Gir part is kinda funny, but most of the time, it's just plain annoying.  
  
"Ok Litecalumon, you can stop singing Da Doom Song. Gomamon and Salamon are dying cuz of that."  
  
"Okie dokie Mrs. Pokie!" Litecalumon said, as she stopped singing.  
  
"That's a relief..." Salamon mumbled.  
  
"I thought my ear drums were going to explode!" Gomamon said.  
  
Another bad thing was that Keegan and Gomamon became The Master of Pranks. We call Keegan Pranky now.  
  
"Vika, can you get me some soda?" Pranky asked.  
  
"Why don't you get one yourself?" I replied.  
  
"It's your house! I don't know where it is!" he wined.  
  
"Fine, gaylord." I said, as I walked to the door.  
  
I opened the door, but then, Pranky and Gomamon were snickering, then I looked up, then a giant bucket of black goo fell down on me!  
  
"AHAHA!" Pranky and Gomamon laughed.  
  
I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, everyone froze, and then, SHE came in.  
  
"Uh, sup mom." me and Sizzi gulped.  
  
"Who made this mess?!" my mom replied.  
  
Her strawberry blonde hair was in a messy pony tail, and a police hat covering it. She was winging her stick thingy around on her finger.  
  
"Pranky play a prank on Vika sir!" Shanna reported, putting her hand on her forehead like a soldier.  
  
"He did? Well, looks like Pranky can't be The Master of Pranks any more. Prankers aren't supposed to be caught. Now clean this place up!" my mom shouted.  
  
"Yes Miss Nonaka...." Pranky mumbled.  
  
I started snickering, as my mom walked to the front door, walked out and went in her police car and drove away.  
  
"Well, I guess you dudes aren't the master of pranks. We'd better call you Keegan again!" I said.  
  
Right after I said that, my mom drove back quickly and said, "Vika, take a bath."  
  
"NO!!!!" I shouted.  
  
"I SAID, TAKE A BATH!!" my mom shouted.  
  
"Fine...."  
  
~*~  
  
"SCHOOL!" my mom shouted.  
  
"Ok mom!" me and Sizzi shouted.  
  
We rushed to the stair case, and jumped on the handle thingy, and slid down, down, down, until we finally got to the bottom.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Sizzi asked.  
  
"Cereal." mom replied.  
  
Me and Sizzi grabbed the cereal, and sipped the cereal and milk down our throat, put the bowl on the table, and then grabbed our skateboards and skated out the door.  
  
"See ya Sizzi!" I shouted, as he, Keegan, and Shanna met up and walked to the middle school.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Sizzi thinks that middle school is better than elementary. The homework, the work, the stuff-" I bumped into a red headed guy, kinda like Davis, and I saw his D-arc, and picked it up.  
  
"Is this-"  
  
"A toy. Uh, I gotta go." he cut in, as he grabbed his D-arc and ran away into an alley.  
  
"I think he needs to spike his hair up instead of sideways." I joked.  
  
I kick flipped on to a rail, and did a Dark Slide, and then ollied off, then I grabbed my skate board and walked into the playground.  
  
"Hi Vika!" a blonde haired boy said, dribbling a basketball.  
  
"Sup JC." I replied, stealing the ball.  
  
"Hi Vika!" Ty and Matt said, as they walked up.  
  
"Sup dudes." I said, spinning the basketball on my finger.  
  
"Come on. Let's play a game of basketball, you and JC against me and Matt." Ty said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
We played, and it turned out to be 8 4. We were the 8 or course.  
  
"That's not fair!" Matt cried.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
"Bum." JC replied.  
  
"What?" Matt said.  
  
"Never mind..." JC mumbled.  
  
"Hurry up! The bell is about-"  
  
The bell rang, and then it was time for class. We walked our line, and waited for the teacher.  
  
"There's a new kid in school. He's in the other class." some one whispered to us.  
  
"So?" Ty asked.  
  
"He's really good at soccer. Some one said that he's in a team."  
  
"What's his name?" I asked.  
  
"I think its Dazir or something."  
  
"Sounds like a good challenge to me. If we verse him and the other class, we might finally have some fun." I replied.  
  
"What do you mean? If he's really good, shouldn't we be like, not happy?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I like challenges. The other class is too easy to beat at soccer. But maybe this guy will change the game." I answered.  
  
We suffered through class, until it got close to recess.  
  
"Ok class, what is the square root of 256?" asked Mrs. Winer.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Winer?" I asked, as I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes Vika?"  
  
"Well, the answer is 16, but I think it's time for recess."  
  
Mrs. Winer looked at the clock, as said, "Oh, well it is. Everyone is dismissed!"  
  
Everyone ran from their seat, and onto the playground. A dude named Noah, Ty, Matt, JC and me ran to the soccer field, and met the other class. (un-gate class or room 16)  
  
"Well, look who's here. The smarty pants class is in the field! Well, we're going to beat you today! How? Because we have a champion player on our team!" a guy named Eric said. The other class, stepped aside, as they reveal the guy that I bumped into!  
  
"Aren't you the dude with the D, I mean toy?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." he said.  
  
"WHO CARES?! LET'S PLAY ALREADY!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Gees Matt, you don't have to shout." Ty replied.  
  
We played and play, it was a tie, and recess was almost over. Matt passed the ball to me, as I passed it to JC, and JC made a shot, and got us a point.  
  
"6 to 5!!" Noah shouted.  
  
"Good for you." Eric said.  
  
We played more, Ty got the ball, and then tried to pass it to JC, but then it got stolen by the new kid. I ran and stole the ball, while Eric pushed me down hard.  
  
"Vika, are you ok?" JC asked.  
  
"Uh, I guess so." I said. I tried to get up, but then I fell down again. I noticed that on my knee, a little blood was running down my knee. I starred at it, and then I noticed that the new guy handed me his hand.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Now leave me alone!" I tried to get up, while JC, Matt, Ty, and Noah helped me go to the office.  
  
"Ha! Weakling!" Eric shouted.  
  
I looked back, and saw every one of them laughing. The only one that wasn't, was the new dude.  
  
"Ok, I bet we're all going to get in trouble..." Matt muttered.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Matt. You dudes can stop helping me. I walk by myself...." I mumbled. I grabbed their arms and threw them in the hallway, as I walked oddly to the nurse's room.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm all better now, no thanks to Eric and his friends. We were all playing at the park, where a thick fog came in.  
  
"YA!" BATTLE!" Litecalumon shouted.  
  
"Let's go dude!" I shouted.  
  
We all rushed to the fog, as we met two Digimon battling each other.  
  
"What's this?" Shanna asked, as she lifted up her D-arc towards the giant Digimon. "Hummm, Okuwamon, the ultimate form of Kawagamon. It's a virus Digimon. His best attack is Double Scissor claws. Eww... I bugs..."  
  
"I like to SMASH EM'!" I shouted.  
  
"The other one, of course, is Veemon. You dudes already know his attacks." I said.  
  
"ME WANNA FIGHT NOW!!" Litecalumon shouted.  
  
"THEN FIGHT!" everyone shouted.  
  
"TRIANGLE LASER!" Litecalumon's red triangle glew red, and then she shot a red laser at Okuwamon.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was battling him!" the Veemon shouted.  
  
"This is our battle!" the new dude shouted, as he walked up from no where.  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
  
"STATIC BUBBLE!" shouted a grey Patamon as he flew up from no where.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!" an Agumon shouted.  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!" shouted a Gabumon.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" everyone shouted again.  
  
Ty, Matt, and JC ran up, holding D-arcs.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted.  
  
"Wow Vika! You never said that you were a tamer!" JC shouted.  
  
"I NEVER KNEW YOU DUDES WERE!" I screamed.  
  
"DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAWS!!"  
  
The Okuwamon hit all of our Digimon, sending them back.  
  
"STATIC DIVE!" Airdemon jumped high in the air, and spun around as he almost turned into static, then diving down at Okuwamon.  
  
"FLAMING CLAWS!" Salamon shouted.  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon shouted.  
  
Salamon smacked Okuwamon as fishes did too.  
  
"STATIC BUBBLE!" the grey Patamon shouted.  
  
"VEE HEAD BUTT!"  
  
Patamon opened his mouth wide, as a giant ball of static came from his mouth, as Veemon jumped and head butted Okuwamon.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
"BLUE BLASTER!"  
  
Fire came out of the Agumon's mouth, as blue fire came out of Gabumon's.  
  
"I wonder what that grey Patamon is," Sizzi said, as he lifted his D-arc. "Potomon? Created by JC, and he's data just like Patamon, and his attack is Static Bubble."  
  
We fought and fought, until okuwamon's data finally flew away. Too bad everyone was fighting over the data.  
  
"Ok dude, I never knew you had a Digimon." I said to JC, Matt, Ty, and the new dude.  
  
"I never knew you were one." JC replied.  
  
"I'm leaving. Oh, my name's Dazor. Gotta go!"  
  
Dazor left, as Veemon followed.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, I laid in my bed, starring at the ceiling, as some one turned on the light in my room.  
  
"Wake up Vika! I just found something on the net!" Sizzi said, as Airdemon was yawning.  
  
"Why are you on the net at THREE O' CLOCK in the morning?" I asked.  
  
"I was bored. Now come on!"  
  
I ran to Sizzi's room, and I saw his laptop, sitting on the desk.  
  
"Look here! I got an e-mail from..."  
  
"Gennai?"  
  
"No! The navy, what else? Of course Gennai!"  
  
"Oh, what does it say?"  
  
"YAWN YAWN!" Litecalumon said, as she walked in the room.  
  
"Litecalumon!"  
  
"Ok, it says that we're the new children, and we have to go to the Digital World and save the planet." Sizzi said.  
  
"Dude, you're faking it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"We're all going to get crest, like it says here, but it's nothing like the ones Tai and the others have."  
  
"Like that matters! We need to get to the Digital World!" I said.  
  
"Litecalumon go home!" Litecalumon said, sounding like ET.  
  
"How on Earth will we get to my home world?" Airdemon asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Litecalumon said.  
  
"Gee, like that's suppose to be a first...." I mumbled.  
  
"Ok, it says that 8 children must go to the Digital World, so think of 8 kids that have Digimon. We'll start tomorrow." Sizzi said.  
  
~*~  
  
I was in-line skating to school with JC, and asked him, "Uh, are you allowed to go to the Digital-World?"  
  
He stopped, and looked at me, and then he started to laugh.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Go, to, the Digital World? No!"  
  
"But, we need to go! It's going to be the faith of our world in our hands!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Once I get to Ty and Matt. Maybe the new dude, Dazor. He DOES have a Digimon you know..."  
  
We skated to school, and met Ty and Matt with the new dude. I noticed Ty and Matt snickering, as Dazor saw us coming.  
  
"What's up?" JC asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ty replied.  
  
"Why were you snickering?" I asked.  
  
"He told a joke." Matt replied, pointing to Dazor.  
  
"Ok dudes, I need to tell you guys something." I started.  
  
I told them the whole story, and then their eyes were wide open.  
  
"Ooooo, Gennai!" Matt said.  
  
"Dude, if you don't believe me, no Digi World for you!" I said.  
  
"Do we have enough people?" Dazor asked.  
  
"Dude, I counted. You, Matt, Ty, JC, Keegan, Shanna, and my big bro, Sizzi." I said.  
  
"Uh, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Matt said.  
  
The bell rang, and we went to class again, and suffered stuff, and more stuff, and all that stuff wasn't every amusing...  
  
"Ok class, homework for today is to write your missed spelled words 4 times and your spelling packet." Mrs. Winer said.  
  
I raised my hand, hoping to get Mrs. Winer's attention.  
  
"Yes, Vika?"  
  
"Uh, how come almost all of our homework is spelling?"  
  
"I don't know, the Tokyo School District is just like that, Vika."  
  
"Oh, ok. Uh, can we go now?"  
  
"Everyone please exit in ONE line. If I see anyone not in a file line, I'LL RIP THEIR GU- Oh, uh, class is dismissed!"  
  
I ran outside with everyone, when I accidentally bumped into, The Principal.  
  
"Uh, sup Mrs. Willi..." I mumbled.  
  
"If I catch you little ones running again, I'll be sure that you'll get a pink slip..." she said meanly as she walked away.  
  
"Gee, I almost hear the freaky music..." JC mumbled.  
  
"I almost saw the darkness and the lighting..." Matt replied.  
  
"I don't care. Anyway, why is it a pink slip? Why can't they at least make it green?" I asked.  
  
"Teachers..." Ty mumbled.  
  
"No, principals..." Matt corrected.  
  
"You know what the same about those dudes is?" I asked.  
  
"No." everyone replied.  
  
"They're all grown ups. Grown ups. They want to take over and make us let them. It's not right. You dudes remember, don't be bossy when you grow up, cuz your kids are gonna hate you big time!" I told them.  
  
They all nodded their heads, until Dazor came along.  
  
"Sup Dazor!" I said.  
  
"Hi Vika." he replied.  
  
"HIYA!!" Litecalumon shouted, as she jumped out of my back pack.  
  
"Dude! How did you get in there?" I asked.  
  
"Me jump in!" Litecalumon replied.  
  
"Argh! Oh well, let's go get all the other Tamers!" I said.  
  
We all ran to Jakiya Middle School, and waited for them to get out.  
  
"Man, I never knew middle school took so long..." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Dude, this is taking too long! And Dazor, if you sleep, DON'T SLEEP ON MY SHOLDER." I shouted, sending Dazor flying towards the wall.  
  
"Quote: Never wait for some one in middle school right by Vika..." Dazor muttered.  
  
A bell rang, and millions of kids ran from the class room, into cars or bikes. I saw Sizzi, Shanna, and Keegan walking through the doors.  
  
"Dude! Did you tell them?" I asked Sizzi.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we needa find a way to the Digital World. Know how?" Shanna asked. 


End file.
